


Scars

by ModernMyth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernMyth/pseuds/ModernMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She exhaled and could almost hear the Doctor whisper 'finally' as they held each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of post-Journey's End sappy TenToo/Rose smut.

Rose had been with her new part-human Doctor for two weeks, and nothing had happened besides a bit of hugging and hand-holding since the beach.   
  
She supposed they were both still trying to figure out what they wanted. Well, she was at least. But the Doctor hadn't tried anything, either. Huge declarations of love and commitment to spending his life with her, and he's barely touched her since.   
  
But that's probably been her fault. She's spent a fair amount of time avoiding him. It's not that it's been particularly  _intentional_ . She just…didn't look him in the eye all the time. And she set him up in a department at Torchwood where she wouldn't be working directly with him. He liked artifacts and gadgets, though. He'd been enjoying it. It's not like there had been any real field work since they'd arrived, anyway. To top that off, they spent most of their shared meals in silence.   
  
It's not that she doesn't think he's the Doctor. She  _knows_  he's the Doctor. It's just not the easiest of things to accept. The Doctor had left her here. But here the Doctor was. None of this was what she was expecting. A half-human Doctor who could grow old with her, living in her guest room? It was taking her a little time to adjust. She was getting there.    
  
Dinner was quiet, if not a bit uncomfortable. They chatted about work, sipped wine, and did the dishes when they were finished eating. Rose excused herself to do some work on her laptop. Really, the work didn't need to be finished for a few days, but after the awkward meal she just wanted to get away to her room for a bit.   
  
After a few hours, she heaved a sigh and closed her laptop. She wandered out to the kitchen for a late night snack and noticed the lights were out in the guest bedroom. It seemed that the Doctor had already turned in for the night. This version of the Doctor actually did sleep…less than most humans, she noticed, but significantly more than he used to. Rose grabbed herself a granola bar and headed back towards her room.   
  
She heard a distressing noise as she passed the guest room. Was that the Doctor?   
  
"No!" she heard very clearly from the other side of the door.    
  
Rose frowned and knocked on the door. No answer. Just what sounded like angry mumbling. She grabbed the handle and cracked the door open just enough for her to peer inside.   
  
"Doctor?"   
  
He was thrashing around in the bed, clearly in the throes of a nightmare.    
  
She rushed into the room without hesitation and sat down next to him, gently perched on the side of the bed.   
  
Rose placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. His eyes opened slowly, and he blinked several times to clear his vision.   
  
"Wha…?"   
  
"Doctor?"   
  
He turned to face her, seemingly puzzled.   
  
"Rose?"   
  
She bit her lip. "You were having a nightmare."   
  
The Doctor sat up, took a deep breath, turned on the lamp on his bedside table.    
  
He spoke quietly, "I'm sorry."   
  
Rose shrugged. "'S alright. Nothing to apologize for. Does that happen a lot now? The nightmares, I mean."   
  
She thought for a second that he wasn't going to answer. But after a moment he nodded once, stiffly.    
  
"I'm sorry," Rose replied. "I should've known. You sleep a lot more now, after all."   
  
"Nothing to apologize for," he repeated with a rueful smile. "Not your fault. Thanks for waking me up."   
  
"You're welcome. Do you…do you want to talk about it?"   
  
The Doctor let out a short, dark laugh. "No, Rose. Thank you, but no."   
  
"Why are you laughing?"   
  
"You've barely talked to me since we landed here, and you want me to tell you about my nightmare?"   
  
Rose pursed her lips, "Guess that's not really fair of me, is it?"   
  
The Doctor shook his head. "It's not that I  _don't_  want to talk to you. But why now? Because you feel sorry for me? I never wanted to be a burden to you, Rose. You've been avoiding me for the past two weeks. I know you didn't have a choice in any of this."   
  
"You're right. I didn't. But that doesn't mean I'm not…glad it happened. I'm glad you're here, Doctor."   
  
He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.   
  
"I know I've not been acting like it," she added. "But I am. I've just been…adjusting. I never expected any of this to happen."   
  
"It's a bit difficult to predict a severed hand turning into a biological meta-crisis and then being left with him for you to take care of. Can't really blame you there."   
  
Rose grabbed his hand, and she felt the Doctor's posture relax almost immediately.   
  
"Doctor…I hate that I didn't have a choice in the matter. So, yeah, I'm a bit angry about that. But I'm not angry you're here. I couldn't be angry you're here. I guess I'm just trying to figure out where to go from here. You told me you wanted to spend your life with me, and everything just happened so fast, and all of a sudden I just have this new opportunity I never thought I'd have with you. And I don't know what to do with it."   
  
He squeezed her hand and nodded. "Kind of a strange place to start a relationship, isn't it?"   
  
Rose laughed and dragged the Doctor towards her, pulling him into a hug.   
  
She exhaled and could almost hear the Doctor whisper  _finally_  as they held each other.   
  
"I missed you," she whispered into his neck, and he held her tighter.   
  
"That mean you really think I'm him?" the Doctor asked.   
  
Rose pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. "Yes."   
  
The Doctor cupped Rose's cheek and smiled for what she thought may have been the first time since they got here.   
  
She removed the hand from her face and pressed a kiss into his palm.   
  
"I missed you," she said again. "So much. I'm glad for the life I have here. I've had my family here with me. I've made a life for myself. But I could never let you go. Not really. I never stopped," she squeezed his hand, "loving you."   
  
Rose thought she may have seen tears in his eyes as she leaned in and kissed him. She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when their lips met.    
  
The Doctor pulled away a measure and spoke, "I didn't just mishear you, did I?"   
  
Rose laughed, "No. I love you, you daft idiot."   
  
And she kissed him again.   
  
He responded with enthusiasm, and she smiled into the kiss. She ran her hands through his wild hair and pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him.   
  
"This is new," he murmured against her lips.   
  
"You complaining?" she asked and kissed her way down his jawline.    
  
"No, no, definitely not complaining. Encouraging, in fact. You should absolutely continue what you're doing. What you're doing is really rather brilliant, and…"   
  
"Doctor?"   
  
"Yes, Rose?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Yes, of course, shutting up now."   
  
She smiled and kissed his jaw again, then continued down to his neck. She found a particularly sensitive spot that made him gasp. She nibbled at the flesh there and pulled his t-shirt over his head. She ran her hands across the planes of his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips.   
  
"My turn," he whispered, giving her only a split second's notice before he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed with a grin.   
  
The Doctor stifled her surprised gasp with a searing kiss and sucked her lower lip between his teeth. He chuckled when he felt her pelvis suddenly jut upwards to meet his. He then proceeded to firmly plant his lips on her neck, kissing and nipping and sucking, while his hands worked their way under her shirt. He could feel Rose tremble ever so slightly under his touch. The Doctor slowly pulled her shirt up bit by bit, kissing up her stomach as he did so. Giving into his impatience, he yanked the shirt over her head.   
  
The Doctor frowned.   
  
Rose propped herself up on her elbows, panting as she did so.   
  
"You know," she began, "That's not exactly the face a girl wants to see when you're taking off her clothes. A less secure woman would be pretty offended by your expression right now."   
  
He blinked. "Sorry! You're beautiful," he said a bit breathlessly. "Very, very beautiful. I was just…"   
  
The Doctor ran his hand across a subtle, thin line on her torso.    
  
He elaborated, "What's this from?"   
  
"Oh," Rose said quietly. "That's…from a year or so back. Had a bit of a nasty run in with an alien. Never did find out the name of their race, unfortunately."   
  
"What did they look like? What did they want? What did they…"   
  
Rose cut him off with a kiss. "Shhh, stop worrying about it. I'm fine. I was kind of  _hoping_  we were in the middle of something here, yeah?"   
  
The Doctor beamed. "Oh yes. We are."   
  
He gently pushed her onto her back once more and left a feather-light kiss on her scar.   
  
Rose shivered.   
  
The Doctor kissed his way up to her chest, reached behind her, and deftly removed her bra. Her breasts sprung free, and he cupped them with reverence. He caressed and kneaded one and attached his mouth firmly to the other, sucking at her nipple as it reached a firm peak. Rose moaned, and the Doctor smirked satisfactorily. He kissed her again, quickly on the lips, and proceeded to move his attention onto her other breast, giving it the same treatment.    
  
After letting out a quiet whimper, Rose sat up and pushed him off of her.    
  
"You're wearing too many clothes," she said in answer to his questioning gaze. "But that's okay," she continued and began pulling down his pants, "That can be remedied."   
  
Once The Doctor was left in nothing but his boxers, and Rose grinned.   
  
"See something you like?" he asked.   
  
"Hoping to."   
  
"You're a cheeky one, you are."   
  
She sunk her lips into his in response. The Doctor undid the button of her pants as they continued kissing, and they only broke apart when the distance was necessary to slide her pants off. Rose kicked them onto the floor, left in only a tiny pair of blue lace panties.    
  
The Doctor drank her in with his eyes.    
  
_"Beautiful,"_  he whispered.   
  
He laid her down on her back again and kissed a path down from her jaw to her thighs.    
  
"Rose?"   
  
"Mmm?" came her hazy response.   
  
"What's this on your thigh? Is that from a bullet?" he asked, aghast.    
  
Rose sighed and propped herself up again. "Why do you insist on focusing on my scars? I'm trying to shag you here, Doctor."   
  
_"Rose."_   
  
She let out a noise of frustration. "Yes, it's from a bullet. It was just a graze. I was fine. Just needed a bit of patching up. I'm okay, Doctor."   
  
The Doctor pressed a kiss to the scar and came to lay next to her for a moment, pulling her into his arms.    
  
"Promise me something?" he asked earnestly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Promise me you'll be more careful.  _Please_ , Rose. This whole growing old together thing only works if you don't get yourself killed before then. Just be careful. That's all I ask."   
  
Rose bit her lip and nodded. "I promise."   
  
The Doctor kissed her lightly, then breathed an  _I love you_  into her ear.   
  
Her  _I love you, too_  was lost in a moan when he snuck a hand down across her body and in-between her legs.   
  
She gasped into his neck as the Doctor reached his hand inside her underwear and gently began caressing the flesh he found there.   
  
"God,  _yes_ ."   
  
"Time Lord, actually," the Doctor corrected her. "Not a god."   
  
Rose gasped as he slipped a finger inside her.   
  
"You know," she choked out in-between ragged breaths, "Just because I'm a bit…distracted…at the moment, doesn't mean I won't smack you."   
  
A flicker of genuine fear crossed the Doctor's face before he relaxed. "Got it."   
  
The Doctor removed his hand from her, and Rose groaned in protest. He shushed her, reached down, and began taking the panties off entirely. Rose helped kick them off until they'd fallen somewhere on the floor.    
  
A wide smile spread across the Doctor's face. "You," he kissed her, "are," he kissed her again, "absolutely," he kissed her once more, "beautiful."   
  
"You're just trying to make up for whinging about my scars," she teased.   
  
He looked affronted. "Am not! And I wasn't whinging." He frowned. "I was worried about you."   
  
"Alright, alright," she acquiesced. "Now can we lose the boxers? I'd like to stop being the only naked one in this bed."   
  
They sat up, and Rose tugged at the waistband, pulling it down. She tossed the boxers onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Rose took him in her hand and began stroking him, smirking at the trembling gasp he let out in reaction.    
  
"Er…" the Doctor started, "Do we need, um…?"   
  
He trailed off and moaned when Rose squeezed him carefully.    
  
"On the pill," she replied. "Assuming that condoms is what you were getting at."   
  
The Doctor nodded and took a deep breath. He pulled her hand off of him and smiled brilliantly at her.    
  
"Lie back?" he requested of her.   
  
She did as he said, and Doctor began kissing his way down her body, exploring every inch of her with his lips and tongue. Her breathing hitched as he dragged his mouth along her inner thigh. She could feel his warm breath on her and suddenly his mouth was exploring her exactly where she wanted. Rose cried out and gripped at the bed sheets for purchase. She could already feel the heat coiling within the pit of her belly.   
  
"Doctor," she barely managed to gasp out. " _Please_ ."   
  
It seemed that was all he needed hear. The Doctor climbed back up to her, face to face, kissing her desperately. He pulled away and cupped her cheek with his hand, caressing it for a moment with his thumb. Rose was reminded suddenly of a time, so many years ago, when he had big ears and cropped hair when he'd done the same thing for the first time. She smiled. When Rose felt him at her entrance, she gave him a tiny nod, and the Doctor pushed inside her.   
  
The feeling of completeness was almost too much. She moaned as he began to move inside her, thrusting at just the right angle.   
  
The Doctor breathed Rose's name against her neck like it was a prayer.   
  
They matched each other thrust for thrust, and Rose whimpered when the Doctor started rubbing circles around her clit.    
  
Rose knew it would not be long before she found release. She'd been close before he was even inside her. Moaning, Rose wrapped a leg around him as they rocked together. Moments later, she was toppling over the edge, gasping his name and moaning loudly. He followed quickly after her with a shuddering breath.   
  
The Doctor laid down beside her, and Rose curled up next to him, placing her head on his chest. It was still rapidly rising and falling.   
  
"You alright?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Brilliant," he grinned. "Just still getting used to this whole lack of a respiratory bypass."   
  
Rose laughed. "We'll be sure to get lots of practice in for you to get used to it."   
  
The Doctor placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I like this plan."   
  
The pair of them laid like that, contentedly, for quite some time. Rose pressed her lips to the Doctor's chest and shifted, pulling herself up and off of him, laying next to him instead so that they could be face to face. She grabbed his hand and held it between them.    
  
"I'm sorry I pushed you away," she whispered.   
  
"Forgiven," the Doctor replied carefully. "You're not anymore. That's what matters."   
  
She nodded. "And you don't push me away either, okay? I know I haven't been giving much of an opportunity to talk to me before now, but now that I've come to my senses, you need to, okay? I don't fancy the idea of you having nightmares for the next several decades now that you need a proper night's sleep."   
  
The Doctor frowned but nodded. Just the look in his eye made it clear enough to Rose that in their time apart, he'd been left with several scars, as well.   
  
"I'll do my best," he told her, and Rose pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.   
  
They relaxed into each other and settled in for a long night's sleep, nightmare-free. 


End file.
